Mille naissances
by Oceanna
Summary: Le poète a dit : "une naissance le premier jour, et mille autres jusqu'au jour de sa mort". Pour Asami, l'une de ces naissances s'est déroulée sur plusieurs années ou peut-être seulement dans le souffle qu'elle a pris juste avant de dire, pour la toute première fois :  non, moi, je suis bisexuelle  , et c'est l'une de celles qui ne finissent pas d'en finir.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS sur la biphobie qui traite de beaucoup de choses, sauf des cinq premières choses qui vous ont traversé l'esprit quand j'ai dit ce mot. Il y a une longue note d'auteur à la fin sur le pourquoi et le comment de cet OS et je m'excuse par avance du moment de « mais c'est fini ? »._

* * *

 **Milles naissances**

.

Il y a une dichotomie entre l'avant et l'après. Asami est la première à dire qu'elle est née ainsi, que sa rencontre avec Korra ou son aventure avec Mako n'a rien changé à ce sujet. Elle les a aimé tout les deux, différemment parce qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas, et, imbroglio sentimental ou pas, elle n'a pas changé sa sexualité avec l'un d'entre eux.

S'il y a un changement, il a existé sur plusieurs années, ou peut-être seulement dans le souffle qu'elle a pris juste avant de dire, pour la toute première fois : « non, moi, je suis bi ». Là, oui, il y a eu un avant et un après, mais où ses amours n'y ont joué qu'un rôle restreint. Elle se souvient d'un poète qui écrivait : « une naissance le premier jour, et mille autres jusqu'au jour de sa mort ».

Cette inspiration là, c'était une naissance.

Elle se souvient de l'avant, oui, mais comme on se souvient d'une étrangère, parce qu'avant, elle n'était pas bisexuelle et ses désirs fluctuaient en elle comme une chose étrange, impalpable et incompréhensible, effrayante et informulée.

Elle se souvient clairement de faits précis. Par exemple, cet encadré dans ce magazine auquel l'avait abonné son père qui avait fait – tarte à la crème – un numéro sur la puberté. Il était écrit que si elle se posait des questions, c'était l'époque et c'était normal. Elle se souvient de cette phrase, parce qu'elle s'y est raccrochée maladroitement et avait imaginé qu'un jour ce serait une révélation, elle saurait, homme ou femme, elle aurait fait son choix et aurait l'esprit enfin clair. Oh, elle savait à l'époque, mais ne voulait pas savoir.

Elle n'arrive plus à reconstruire comment elle arrivait à exister dans ce flou, comment elle arrivait à ignorer tout ces paradoxes qui s'accumulaient. Elle sait juste qu'elle l'a fait. Elle se souvient clairement de moments de troubles. Elle était presque sûre d'aimer les garçons, mais pourquoi surprenait-elle ses propres yeux à plonger dans le décolleté des filles qu'elle rencontrait ? Non, se répondait-elle, elle était déjà en train de vivre entourée d'hommes, et c'était leur désir qu'elle absorbait par un mimétisme imbécile. Un jour, elle serait assez grande pour s'en détacher. Et puis elle était en train de grandir et c'était normal de regarder le corps des autres filles changer au lieu de regarder ces affiches de publicité et ces photographies de femmes maquillées, irréelles qui incarnaient des fantasmes plus que des réalités. C'était une phase, une manière comme une autre de compenser l'absence de sa mère et les conversations qu'elles n'auraient jamais. Cela passerait.

Elle se souvient d'un grand malaise devant les moments où elle découvrait les rares textes et images qui présentaient des femmes ensembles. Ce n'était pas son truc, se répétait-elle, et puis c'était une histoire de fiction, d'imagination, et puis elle n'aimait pas le reflet que cela allumait dans le regard des autres, ce frisson d'excitation de l'interdit et puis cette étincelle lubrique au fond du regard des hommes. Deux hommes ensembles, c'était le même problème, mais avec des regards femmes, un moyen de résoudre à nouveau l'équation érotique hétérosexuelle en disant : « deux fois plus de choses à admirer ». Et Asami n'était pas comme ça.

Elle savait, évidement, que cela existait en vrai, mais vaguement, et quand elle y pensait, elle se disait : « les pauvres, quelle vie difficile », dans cette société qui avait du mal à les accepter. Elle pensait que ça devait être compliqué, de vivre avec cette différence, et c'était avec une pitié et une compassion bien sage et bien rangée : en acceptant de vivre au grand jour, il lui semblait qu'ils perdaient quelque chose, un pouvoir, ou une place, comme si le prix à payer d'être eux-même était de reculer sur l'échelle sociale. Et au-delà de ça, elle avait cette peur informe de les rejoindre. Elle ne se le disait jamais aussi clairement, mais elle se souvient de moments d'angoisse, de moments où elle se surveillait elle-même, son regard sur les femmes qu'elle croisait dans la rue, sur ses rares amies, sur ses projection lorsqu'elle se masturbait. Elle se répétait jusqu'à la nausée : « Je suis trop consciente de tout ça pour être une lesbienne refoulée, c'est une question de neurones et d'hormones, lorsqu'elles se seront calmées, quand je serai adulte, ça passera. »

Elle a grandi, et ça n'est jamais passé.

Elle devait avoir quinze ans quand il y a eu cette affaire autour de cette chanteuse connue mais qu'Asami n'écoutait pas. Tout le monde en avait parlé, avait-elle eu l'impression. Cette femme avait divorcé un an plus tôt et venait de s'installer avec une autre femme. A son habitude, Asami était resté à l'écart de toute cette affaire, fronçant le nez devant la manière stupide dont elle était montée en scandale ou en révélation. Un jour, pourtant, elle avait entendu cette femme à la radio répondre à une journaliste qui lui demandait si elle était devenue lesbienne. Elle se souvient de cette voix calme et ferme qui répondait « non, j'ai toujours été bisexuelle », et puis cette question qu'elle avait trouvé horrible : « mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, exactement ? ». La chanteuse avait répondu avec calme et détachement qu'elle ne faisait pas la différence entre les hommes et les femmes, qu'elle tombait amoureuse et c'était tout et Asami n'avait pas compris comment elle arrivait à s'exhiber ainsi en monstre de foire. Elle a éteint la radio, et a conclut que c'était un coup de communication pour rendre cette le changement plus acceptable et elle s'est demandé pourquoi cette chanteuse acceptait d'être ainsi traînée dans la fosse au lions : pourquoi ne restait-elle pas cachée comme les autres ?

Mais le mot avait été prononcé, et Asami l'avait entendu malgré elle. Elle avait commencé à l'essayer dans sa tête, comme on essaie une nouvelle coupe de vêtement, lentement, prudemment. Elle n'était pas bisexuelle – mais peut-être en vérité, même si elle n'avait pas encore eu sa révélation, qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment. Et puis un jour, en parlant d'amour avec un ami de lycée qui était gay, elle avait pris une inspiration et avait répondu : « non, je ne suis pas hétéro, je suis bi. »

Et elle avait découvert avec plus d'étonnement que lui que le mot lui allait. Et qu'il expliquait beaucoup de choses.

.

Le problème de cette naissance-ci, c'est qu'elle ne finit pas d'en finir. Asami a pu affirmer qu'elle l'a assumée au moment où elle était prête à l'accepter, quand elle avait déjà presque appris à porter le fait d'être une femme qui évoluait dans des cercles de garçons, quand elle avait déjà presque appris qu'elle était l'héritière Sato et pas une autre personne. Elle déjà appris à maîtriser ce sentiment d'être étrangère au monde lorsqu'elle expliquait qu'elle préférait remonter des choses avec son père au lieu de jouer à des jeux pour filles, lorsqu'elle expliquait que oui, ce brevet était à son nom parce que l'idée et les plans étaient d'elle et que son père ne l'avait pas aidée. Elle savait déjà que sa vie évoluerait dans des milieux d'hommes où les autres femmes seraient soit secrétaires, soit des exceptions comme elle, et elle s'y préparait avec toute la maladresse de l'adolescence. Mais parfois, elle avait l'impression d'être une exception dans l'exception, et cela faisait une différence de plus.

La première année, elle répète à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle est bi. Elle le dit parce qu'elle croit que s'afficher est important, parce qu'elle aurait eu besoin que d'autres s'affichent plus jeune, parce que c'était important d'autres, elle était prête à le parier. Et puis il y a ce soulagement joyeux en elle : voilà, elle a résolu l'équation, elle sait et elle n'a pas changé. Elle dissimule derrière cette sorte d'engagement et de devoir tout le malaise de certaines scènes, tous les moments où faire son _coming out_ revient à ouvrir les draps de son lit pour des maladroits qui lui demandent : « c'est du 50-50, ou plutôt du 40-60 ? ». Ou : « Mais comment tu sais, si t'as jamais testé, tu n'es sorti qu'avec des hommes, c'est pas juste toi qui veut te faire remarquer ? ». Ou : « Mais t'es _sûre_ que c'est pas parce que ta mère est morte, quand même un peu ? ». Le pire, c'est que ce sont des questions bien intentionnées d'amis en qui elle a – avait – confiance. À chaque fois, elle ignore résolument ce sentiment de trahison en découvrant qu'elle ne peut pas se fier à eux à ce sujet, qu'il faut qu'elle s'explique, s'affiche alors que c'est simple, bon sang. Qu'en vérité, maintenant, c'est être hétéro qui lui semble bizarre, inimaginable. Et elle s'en veut, aussi, de leur en vouloir parce que si elle n'aime pas ça, pourquoi le dit-elle ? Pourquoi répond-elle à leur questions avec bienveillance alors qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise ? Et comment supportera-t-elle les journalistes qui viendront lui demander la même chose ? C'est cette dernière pensée qui l'arrête et elle va voir la directrice de la communication de Sato Industries pour lui demander si c'est possible de refuser toutes les questions sur sa vie privée ou romantique. La vieille femme sourit, lui dit :

« J'allais t'en parler, justement, à quel point tu voulais dévoiler cela. C'est important, tu sais, féministe, de les laisser parler de toi comme ingénieure et femme d'affaire et de refuser qu'ils parlent de ta vie privée. »

Asami la remercie, un peu soulagée, et elles discutent encore sur le quoi et le comment. Elle la remercie aussi pour cette jolie raison, véridique, certes, mais qui lui laisse aussi l'impression de fuir. Mais en même temps, qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Sa vie sentimentale est un désert et a toutes les chances de le rester pendant encore un moment. Cela n'empêche : elle a l'impression de fuir.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle est fatiguée d'être une alien aux yeux des gens normaux, et qu'elle a parfois envie de se fondre dans la masse sans se rappeler de pourquoi elle n'arrive pas totalement. Elle est normale, mais elle n'est pas dans la norme. C'est parfois une bénédiction et c'est parfois le supplice de Sisyphe, le rocher qui dévale sans cesse cette pente. Elle pense à ce poète qui dit : « les feuilles portées par le vent ne savent pas comment le roseau se courbe sous sa force ». Et puis soudain, elle a clairement autre chose à penser parce que l'Avatar est à Republic City, que son père soutient des terroristes et qu'il faut sauver des vies.

Pendant les trois ans où Korra est absente et que leur groupe s'est un peu séparé, elle a le temps de trouver un groupe de gens un peu engagés. Elle n'y va pas en tant qu'Asami Sato, parce que c'est trop compliqué encore de s'assumer si visiblement, mais elle se dit que c'est un début. Elle y va fugitivement, reste à la périphérie et vole leurs tracts. Elle les laisse parler parce qu'elle est bisexuelle et que contrairement à eux, il y a des moments où elle est presque dans la norme elle les laisse parler parce qu'avec son élégance et sa richesse, elle n'est pas aussi fragile qu'eux parce qu'elle est moins visible. Elle découvre aussi dans le même souffle, qu'elle a une histoire qui remonte depuis le début des mémoires, que des gens comme elle ont toujours existé, se sont toujours reconnus et ont eu des vies pas si compliquées et pas si difficiles. Elle n'avait pas prévu que cela ressemblerait à un tel soulagement, d'exister soudain avec cette masse bienveillante qui lui assure qu'elle n'est ni seule ni condamnée au malheur. Et qu'importe si parfois, elle a l'impression que les gens normaux sont coincés à la même place depuis une éternité et qu'elle en a assez, parfois de subir leur connerie crasse. Qu'importe si parfois, elle pense que jamais elle ne sera normale et qu'elle devra toujours résoudre cet isolement. Qu'importe si parfois, elle se demande comment elle pourra exister en tant que bisexuelle en couple monogame, comment elle peut exister comme telle alors qu'elle est célibataire. Qu'importe si elle se sent validée lorsqu'elle embrasse Korra pour la première fois, comme si elle ne vient qu'à présent d'avoir cette preuve de bisexualité. C'est stupide, comme sentiment – mais il n'en est pas moins vrai.

Et puis, elle écarte ces questions et ces paradoxes – ils parasitent ce qu'elle est. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour lui rappeler qu'aux yeux du monde, le premier réflexe et d'assembler des couples hétérosexuels, et d'isoler les autres. Il y a toujours un moment où elle se dit qu'elle est quand même bien ainsi, elle, Asami Sato, ingénieure, directrice de Sato Industrie, dont la mère et morte et le père en prison, qui peut tomber amoureuse de n'importe qui. Elle n'a rien résolu avec son père et la pile de ses lettres grandit sur son bureau, et elle songe à instaurer une règle de parité dans son conseil d'administration histoire de ne plus se sentir jeune et femme et seule. Mais il y a quelque chose en elle d'apaisé et qui attend ses prochaines naissances avec impatience pour continuer de devenir elle-même.

Et il y a les autres jours. Ceux où elle sait qu'elle est trop grande pour se ranger dans les cases étriquée des gens normaux. C'est une richesse, une fierté, mais aussi une impulsion vitale pour pouvoir continuer d'exister à contre-courant. Et depuis leur retour de vacances, elle porte cette différence comme un bijou précieux comme le reste de ses choix, même si elle sait que c'est seulement un fait. Dans un monde idéal, est-ce que les choix ne sont pas plus importants parce qu'ils signifient une acceptation ou un refus ? Elle n'a pas le souvenir d'avoir choisi, et que le jour où elle a dit « je suis bisexuelle », elle n'a fait que mettre un mot sur quelque chose qui existait déjà. Elle ne voit pas comment elle aurait pu l'ignorer jusqu'à sa mort. Mais elle sait aussi que si c'était aussi simple, si les gens autour d'elle n'avaient pas leurs petites cases bien propres et bien rangées, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin d'un mot. Elle n'aurait pas mis tant de temps avant de le dire. Elle ne serait pas obligée de répondre avec un sourire plein de dents aux journalistes et aux personnes qui lui demande des preuves. Elle n'aurait pas l'impression de devoir sans cesse retrouver un passé qui est invisible aux yeux de la masse. Elle sait aussi que vivre ainsi a permis d'autres choix et elle n'est pas certaine que, si elle était restée un peu plus normale, une Asami Sato, présidente de Sato Industrie, ingénieure dont les parents sont mort, qui a sauvé le monde à plusieurs reprises et qui n'aime que les garçons, elle aurait été tout à fait la même non plus. Et c'est tant mieux.

.

.

.

.

 _A/N 2 : Je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire cet OS si je n'étais pas tombée sur d'autres OS sur l'homophobie qui m'ont laissé très mal à l'aise parce que c'était des OS qui traitaient de la haine écrites par des personnes qui, de leurs propres mots ne comprenaient pas qu'on puisse être homophobes. Cette homophobie existe. Elle a existé dans les camps nazis, elle existe en Tchétchénie et existera encore longtemps. Il nous faut en parler, parce que nous vivons sur ces cadavres-là (comme nous vivons sur des cadavres due au racisme, aux fondamentalismes religieux, aux sexisme et à la pauvreté). Et pourtant, dans le même temps, c'est la répétition unique de l'homophobie de haine qui m'a gênée. La biphobie que je rencontre au quotidien, ce n'était pas celle-là. J'ai donc écrit un OS sur ces micro-agressions que j'ai bien vite supprimé parce que ce n'était pas ça que je voulais écrire._

 _J'ai donc pensé. Longtemps. J'ai essayé de lister tout ce qui m'a dérangé dans mon OS et dans ces autres et il m'a fallu encore du temps pour comprendre ce que je pouvais écrire qui prenne tout cela à contre-pied._

 _1\. Nous étions victimes. C'est fou comme cela reste un réflexe même pour moi. Ces OS nous placent dans la position de victime, de martyr. Et vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de fois où nous existons dans cette position. Celle du 'tuez vous gays' parce que nous tuer, c'est plus simple. Cet automatisme de dire « mais enfin, ce n'est pas facile ». Cette idée que résume KJ Charles en parlant de ses propres romans historiques sur des personnages queer :_ « Les romances historiques entre un homme et une femme ne se prennent pas la tête sur la probabilité que l'homme ait la syphilis, l'absence de soins dentaires, les poux, les prolapsus utérins après de multiples enfantements, la possibilité d'une mort en couche ou la discrimination légale horrifiante contre les femmes mariées. (…) Cela ne veut pas dire écarter d'un geste de la main les horreurs du passé, mais seulement que l'horreur n'est pas la seule histoire, et que ce n'est pas une raison acceptable pour refuser aux personnes marginalisées leur 'ils vécurent heureux'. » _Les prolapsus utérins sont quand notre utérus descend hors de notre corps soit à cause des naissances, soit des corsets. Et je note qu'elle ignore le fait que si on tombe malade, il y a de grande chance d'être soigné à la saignée, au mercure ou à l'arsenic qui ont tellement de chance de nous guérir._

 _Lisez donc l'histoire de Sappho, de Jules César, la reine Christine de Suède, de Cyrano de Bergerac, d'Ann Lister, de Colette, de Renée Vivien, de Natalie Barney, de Loïe Fuller, de Gide, de Wilde, de Genêt ou de Yourcenar et osez me dire qu'ils n'ont été que des victimes (malgré les goûts amoureux franchement dommageables de certains). Ils ont tous résisté à leur manière et c'est au moins aussi important que de pleurer sur la fin tragique de certains._

 _2\. Impossible de finir sur « fier et heureux ». Corollaire du premier, évidement, mais aussi un but en lui-même. J'ai fait l'erreur la première fois de faire un OS de romance sur Korra et Asami et j'ai eu quelques « c'est bien, elles arrivent à tenir le coup ensemble » qui m'ont prise presque par surprise. Je n'ai pas compris, je parlais d'homophobie, pas d'un couple. Et il y a une différence entre être heureux dans un couple fonctionnel et avoir cette fierté jouissive que j'ai devant Victor Victoria de « pauvres hétéros, nous dépassons tellement votre monde étriqué ». Les deux sont des résistances à l'homophobie, mais la seconde largement plus rare que la première. Je ne sais pas si je suis allé jusque là, mais je ne voulais pas de ce sentiment qu'on est homo ou bi ou asexuel que dans l'intimité et dans la relation amoureuse. C'est trop restreint._

 _3\. Ces OS étaient à destination de vous autres, hétéros. J'ai rencontré quelques exutoires de personnes gays qui géraient ainsi la merde qu'ils subissaient mais la plupart du temps, ces OS étaient dans cette belle intention de dire : « voilà comment vous nous faites souffrir ». Comme si, en trois recherches sur google vous n'étiez pas capable de le savoir ? Et le tout avec le grand Sérieux des Choses Graves, et tout le monde de dire en chœur : c'est bien d'en parler, il faut. Et tant pis si c'est tout le temps plus complexe et si vous nous enfermez une fois de plus comme des victimes. C'est pour la bonne cause. Ce n'est pas tant la démarche dont je me moque, mais de ce qu'elle révèle dans notre pensée de l'homosexualité et de son histoire qui ne commencerait qu'après 1970 et Stonewall, et qui nous enferme dans un « on est bien à vivre en France maintenant, on a gagné des droits ». Sauf qu'il y a eu bien d'autres modèles de société avant l'hétérosexualité et que ce modèle n'existe chez nous que depuis environ deux cent cinquante ans (je vous renvoie à ce que raconte Chauncey ou à cette conférence : www. Bm-lyon. fr/spip. php?page=video &id_video=296 ). _

_4\. Ils parlaient de vous et pas de moi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour réaliser que la biphobie que je connais et que je porte, ce n'est pas la vôtre. C'est la mienne. Et j'ai soudain compris que si je voulais écrire une fanfic sur cela, il me fallait parler de cette longue naissance à soi malgré tout. De la pulsion vitale que l'on doit rassembler pour se libérer soi-même. Et là, j'ai soudain pu me demander : d'accord, et comment Asami a eu la sienne ? - au lieu de me dire « bon, qu'est-ce que je peux transposer dans le monde de l'Avatar ? »._


End file.
